sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sofia Carson
| birth_place = Fort Lauderdale, Florida, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alma_mater = University of California, Los Angeles | occupation = | years_active = 2012–present | module = | instrument = Vocals | label = | website = }} }} Sofía Daccarett Char (born April 10, 1993 ), known professionally as Sofia Carson, is an American actress and singer. Her first appearance on television was as a guest star on the Disney Channel series Austin & Ally. In 2015, she appeared as Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, in the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants, and later reprised her role in Descendants 2 and Descendants 3. In 2016, she appeared as Lola Perez in Adventures in Babysitting, Melanie Sanchez in Tini: The Movie, and Tessa in A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits. In 2019, Carson starred in the Freeform drama series Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Early life Carson was born in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, to José F. Daccarett and Laura Char Carson, who moved to Florida from Colombia. (in Spanish) She chose the artistic name "Carson" after her American maternal grandmother, Lauraine Carson. Through her mother, Carson is related to the Char family of Colombian politicians. (in Spanish) She attended St. Hugh School and graduated from Carrollton School of the Sacred Heart in Miami. She attended In Motion Dance Studio, where she was part of the IMPAC Youth Ensemble program, competing all over the United States. She subsequently attended UCLA, majoring in communications with a minor in French. Career In 2012, Carson was signed with BMI as a "singer-songwriter". Her acting career was launched in 2014 when she was cast as guest star, playing Chelsea, on the Disney Channel series Austin & Ally. A few months later, Carson was cast as recurring guest star, playing Soleil, on MTV's series ''Faking It''. In 2014, she was cast in a starring role in the Disney Channel Original Movie ''Descendants'', in which she plays Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White and would later do a version of the soundtrack. On January 9, 2015, Carson was cast in the co-lead role in the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie Adventures in Babysitting. Filming began in spring 2015, for an early 2016 television premiere. In March 2016, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Carson landed the leading role in the fourth installment of the A Cinderella Story series, A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits, directed by Michelle Johnston and produced by Dylan Sellers, which was released direct-to-video. In an August 2015 interview Carson stated she was working on her first album. In September 2015 Carson was added on the list of Hollywood Records artists. Previously, some of Disney Channel Europe websites reported the incorporation of Sofia to the label.Backstage - Disney Channel Italy (in Italian)DCFanzone - Disney Channel Denmark (in Danish) In March 2016, Hollywood Records and Republic Records officially announced that Sofia had signed a joint worldwide record deal with both companies. Her debut single is "Love Is the Name", an interpolation of Opus' "Live Is Life", and was released on April 8. Carson released a promotional single on August 26, 2016 entitled "I'm Gonna Love You". In January 27, 2017 she released her single "Back to Beautiful" featuring Alan Walker and in February 15, 2017 she released the official music video on YouTube. "Back to Beautiful" was written by Julia Michaels, who also wrote her next single "Ins and Outs". In 2018, Carson was featured in three EDM instant hits: R3hab's "Rumors", Alan Walker's "Different World" and Galantis's "San Francisco", positioning as the most sought after collaborator in this genre. In 2019, Sofia collaborated with power duo Gray in their single "Gray Area" and announced new music for the end of the year . Carson has performed in NBC's 2015 Thanksgiving Parade, ABC's Disney Parks Christmas Celebration, Univision's Feliz 2016 (New Year's Eve Special), the 2016 Radio Disney Music Awards and the 2019 Latin Grammys Person of the Year gala, and was a presenter on ABC's Disneyland 60th Anniversary Special. She performed "The Star-Spangled Banner" at the 2017 A Capitol Fourth, an annual concert at the United States Capitol in celebration of Independence Day."S2017: Sofia Carson Performs the National Anthem", PBS, July 18, 2017. Carson reprised her role as Evie in the 2017 sequel Descendants 2. Carson played the role of Sloane Silver in the second season of Freeform's Famous in Love in 2018. In January 2018, it was announced that Carson would be starring in the television series Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists, in the role of Ava Jalali; it was picked up to series by Freeform in May 2018 and premiered in March 2019. She once again played Evie for Descendants 3, the third installment of the franchise, which premiered on August 2, 2019. In July 2019, it was announced that Carson would portray the role of April in the Netflix dance film Feel the Beat. In August 2019, Carson was designated as the first Global Ambassador of the Latin GRAMMY Cultural Foundation. Her role includes advocating, promoting, and increasing awareness of the foundation's mission and educational programs. Since its establishment five years ago, the Latin GRAMMY Cultural Foundation has donated more than US$5 million in scholarships, grants, musical instrument donations, and educational events in the United States and Ibero-America. Filmography Discography Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1993 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:American people of Colombian descent Category:American performers of Latin music Category:American television actresses Category:American female pop singers Category:American dance musicians Category:Hispanic and Latino American musicians Category:Hispanic and Latino American actresses Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Republic Records artists Category:Living people Category:Schools of the Sacred Heart alumni Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:21st-century American women singers